Torchwood Caught Adrift
by ReannaRiddle
Summary: Alternative Season 4: what i would have happen if i wrote the script for season 4: Jack returns with 2 members form tourchwood scotland, re recruits gwen and the team end up all falling through the rift, links to jacks missing persons project.
1. Chapter 1

_Anyone who has seen all of torchwood so far should be able to pick up on my storyline easily, its wrote in a script form and basically is my idea of what season 4 would be if i made it. just a bit of fun really._

**Scene one:**

(Rhys and Gwen in kitchen (kiss)

**Rhys**: 4 years we've been married Mrs. Williams and you still look as gorgeous as the day we met (kiss)

**Childs voice**: Mummy mummy!

(Enter child, boy approx age 2/3, short dark hair, welsh obvs)

**Gwen**: What is it sweetheart? (Picks up child)

**Child: **Monster in room

**Rhys**: A monster you say little guy? Want me to come take a look?

(Child nods)

**Rhys:** Ok then (smiles at Gwen)

(Carries boy out of room)

(Gwen smiles to self and goes to sit on sofa, picks up a file of paper from the table, reads through it)

(Enter Rhys)

**Gwen:** Is he ok?

**Rhys:** Yes, I showed him there was no monster in his room and he was fine, wild imagination that boy, gets it from his mother though I suppose

(leans over sofa and wraps arms around Gwen's shoulders

**Gwen**: Ah but reality is often stranger than the imagination

**Ryes**: true true, but all that's behind us now eh?

**Gwen:** yeah, well kind of, since jacks gone I have to keep an eye on some of the projects he left behind

**Rhys: **well deputy head of the police force certainly helps with heads up on missing persons

**Gwen**: I been thinking Rhys and I know I always wanted to be head of the force but now maybe it's time I looked for a safer job, and one with less hours so I can spend more time with you and Owen

**Rhys: **I can manage with Owen, you worked hard to get to where you are Gwen sweetie and I'm not letting you throw it all away

**Gwen**: thanks Rhys

**Rhys**: (kissing Gwen's forehead) I love you

**Gwen**: (kissing Rhys) I love you too, come on, let's go to bed.

(Sudden knock on the door)

**Gwen**: who could that be at this time of night?

**Rhys:** I dunno, let me get it.

**Gwen**: I'm perfectly capable thanks (Gwen opens door)

(Standing in the door way is: Captain Jack Harkness)

**Jack:** miss me?

**Scene ends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Introducing:**

**Vixen Morrello, age 26, Scottish, 5'6" red/brown hair long, slim but curvy, master of disguise and confidence trickster. **

**married to**

**Matt Morello, age 28, English, 6'1", medium long brown hair, slim, computer genius and gadget fan**

**Scene 2**

**Rhys**: what the bleeding hell do you think you're doing here?

**Jack**: I'm back

**Gwen**: well we can bloody well see that can't we, after you just ran off

**Jack**: I had to go

**Gwen**: Go where? You never do say jack, you never say, All these years and you think you and just walk in here like... like... nothing's happened, but this time I demand an expl...

**Jack(interrupting):** To find recruits, to find the materials to rebuild, to take time out and get my head together after being blown up, I don't know, what do you want me to say Gwen? The long and short of it is I need you back.

**Rhys**: What?

**Gwen**: What? And what do you mean jack? What were you rebuilding?

**Jack**: Can we come in?

**Gwen**: We?

**Jack**: oh yeah. Meet the new team: this is Matt Morello, technical genius, rebuilt the rift anomaly generator in a week (enter matt to jacks left) and this is Vixen Morello, has a knack for attaining alien technology and a passion for dress up (enter vixen to his right)

**Vixen to jack**: while that's true I prefer the term 'disguise'.

**Jack**: (laughs) this is the new torchwood, and Gwen: we need you back.

**Gwen**: no

**Jack**: what?

**Gwen**: no, I'm happy, and I have Owen to think bout now, the jobs just too dangerous.

**Jack**: Owen? You named you child Owen?

**Gwen**: yeah, Owen Ianto Williams

**Jack**: and let me guess, Toshico if it was a girl?

**Rhys**: after all they done for you, you could be little more respecting eh?

**Jack:** sorry, I know I know, can I see him?

**Rhys:** he's asleep

**Jack:** well can we at least talk inside?

**Gwen**: ok, Rhys pop the kettle on, Jack you better have a dam good explanation for all of this

(all enter house)

(rhys puts kettle on, gwen and jack stand in kitchen, matt and vixen take a seat, vixen has hand on matts knee)

**Gwen**: ok then, so recap; your rebuilding torchwood and these two are new recruits? Where did you find them?

**Vixen**: (Scottish accent (think Amy pond) he picked us up from torchwood Glasgow

**Gwen**: torchwood Glasgow?

(rhys hand coffee mugs around)

**Matt: **(English) yeah there were 10 of us up there, set up to collect alien technology dropped in Scotland, we were based on the torchwood estate, the birthplace of torchwood but a fault in a device vixen had picked up put the place up in flames, so about 3 years ago we moved to Glasgow.

**Gwen**: I still don't get what you're doing here then? You work for torchwood Cardiff now then?

**Vixen**: well jack walks in one day and tells us there is no one guarding the rift in Cardiff, so me and matt get dragged off here

**Jack**: anyway 3 people isn't much of a team, and I figured we need someone else who knew the area, knows what were dealing with, so I thought of you Gwen, you were brilliant Gwen and truth is I kind of need your help.

**Vixen**: we've heard so much about the work you've done Gwen, I'm sure I could learn so much off you

**Gwen**: I just can't jack I'm sorry

**Jack**: come one Gwen I need you!

**Rhys: **she said no, she has her family to think about, and I wont let her put herself in danger like that again.

**Gwen**: I'm sorry

**Jack**: ok, it was worth a try, still need a doctor though (turns to vixen and matt) ok team let's get out of here, still a few things need clearing up at the hub.

(Vixen and matt get up and go to door)

**Jack**: see you around Gwen Williams and the door is always open, and the gravity platform, redid that too, oh you would love the new hub, anyway must be off then (jack hugs Gwen and departs with team in tow)

**Rhys**: you're not thing about taking him up on his offer are you?

**Gwen:** no no, of course not, I was just thinking about someone who might though. Find me the phone book and look up Lois Habiba.

**Scene ends**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene 3**

**Morning**

_Vixen arriving at new hub_

_Hub similar to old layout, but cleaner and more blue._

_Less alien junk everywhere_

_Rift manipulator partially built in the middle_

_Jacks office revamped with blacked out windows_

_ Matt sat at computers (computer station much larger)_

_Vixen hands matt a takeout coffee cup and a brown bag with a choc muffin in and kisses him_

_Jack appears on the stairs outside his office_

**Jack**: we really need someone to make coffee

**Vixen**: these ones are nearly cold by the time I get them here (indicated to 2 remaining coffees in her hand) (jack comes down and collects one)

**Jack**: no muffin this morning then?

**Vixen:** they only had one left, and you know matt doesn't function without a chocolate fix

**Jack:** so I guess today's first job is to find us a coffee boy

**Matt**: actually, looks like today's first job is to drive out into the middle of the countryside and see what is giving off high levels of rift radiation

**Jack**: what? (Rushes over to computer station)

**Matt**: whatever it is, it's far too big to be a weevil

**Jack**: wrong location too, weevils generally stick to the city sewers

**Vixen**: a time collapse? But there is no record of anyone turning up in this time zone for another... 4 months? We need to get out there now before a civilian beats us too it.

**Jack:** Remote location so I'd say were fairly safe for now. Not such a keen fan of the countryside anymore, although i did once meet a very nice stable lad back in the 40's, its amazing what you can do with a saddle and horse whip

**Matt**: I'm homing in on the co-ordinates and looking at all reports of abnormal activity in the area over the past 10 years, vixen can you cross reference the levels of radiation with the databanks to see if torchwood has encountered anything like this before

**Jack**: I don't think we have

**Matt**: I was referring to the whole of torchwood actually, I may have linked our system to a back door in installed before I left, the records there may come in useful one day. But that only gives us access to Torchwood London and Glasgow files.

**Jack**: your brilliant, but only?

**Matt: **Torchwood was established during the reign of queen Victoria, half the world was under the power of the British Empire. There could be torchwood establishments all over the place

(vixen now sat at a computer running a cross ref search)

**Vixen:** no direct hits yet but a few are getting close, give it about half hour and we should have something more definite

**Jack:** ah so you think this could be a large piece of alien technology?

**Matt: **alien yes, large? Depends what size scale your operating on.

**Jack:** Measuring tape? (Goes back up to office) I need to make a call, let me know if you find anything

(Goes in, comes back out)

(Vixen and Matt kissing by Matt's computers)

And you two; behave.

(Laughing goes back into the office)

(picks up the phone and dials a number)

**Jack:** Gwen, I got your message, I think we need to talk about this, meet me by the water tower this afternoon, 2'O' clock.

**scene end**


End file.
